Untersuchung der Nyzul-Insel
en:Nyzul Isle Investigation |width="30%" valign="top"| |} Regeln Im gegensatz zu anderen Entsendungen, beinhaltet Nyzul-Insel Erforschung eine zufälligen Aufbau der einzelnen Stockwerke. Die Regeln sind wie folgt: *Die Levelbegrenzung liegt bei 75. Zauber verschwinden nach Eintritt in das Areal. Jeder Job mit jedem Level kann eintreten. *Wie alle Entsendungsmissionen, erfordert auch die Nyzul-Insel Erforschgung eine Kennungsmarke der Armee *Nach erfolgreichem abschluss der Mission erhält man keine Entsendungspunkte. Stattdessen erhält man sogenannte Tokens. Die Höhe der Verdienten Tokens berechnet sich daran, wie viele Flure man schafft und wie hoch die Flurzahl ist. **Der Spieler mit dem Armband erhält 10% Bonus Tokens, zu den bereits erhaltenen. **Tokens sind erforderlich nach dem start der Entsendungsmission für die Flure über 1. **Tokens sind erforderlich um Temporäre Items von der Vending Box zu erhalten, welche sich in der Vorhalle befindet. **Im gegenzug zu den anderen Entsendungen, die eine "kostenlose" Belohnung von 100 Entsendungspunkte gewähren, auch wenn die Entsendung ein Fehlschlag war, gibt es in Nyzul-Insel nur Tokens. Wenn die Entsendung ein Fehlschlag ist, erhält man keine Tokens. **Um an einem höheren Flur teilzunehmen, ist es nicht von notwendigkeit die vorrigen schon gemeistert zu haben. Es reicht wenn der Leader der gruppe diesen schon erreicht hat. *Nyzul-Insel Erforschung ist eine Entsendungsmission für die Zwecke der Mercenary Rank Promotions. Ein einziger durchlauf durch die Nyzul-Insel Entsendungsmission besteht aus mehreren hintereinander erscheinenden Fluren. Jeder Flur hat ein zufällig generiertes Ziel, welches von der Gruppe zu erreichen ist um in den nächsten Flur vorzudringen. Das Standart Ziel bei dieser Entsendungsmission ist es durch die fünf Flure zu gelangen innherhalb dem Zeitlimit von 30 Minuten, wobei dies willkürlich ist und sich nicht nur auf die fünf Flure bezieht. Nachdem beginn der Entsendungsmission, werden alle Gruppenmitglieder in die Vorhalle transportiert. Die Vorhalle besteht aus nur einem einzigen Raum in der sich eine Rune of Transfer und eine Vending Box befindet. Dort können Spieler die bisher erhaltenen Tokens gegen Temporäre Items eintauschen die nur auf der Nyzul-Insel verwenden werden können (Siehe Unten).Spieler können diesen Bereich nutzen um die ersten Vorbereitungen zu treffen und Schutzzauber zu wirken, aber sie sollten daran denken nicht zu viel Zeit hier zu verbringen denn die die 30-Minuten frist läuft hier bereits schon. Armoury Crates, die mehrere Temporäre items beinhalten, können von verschiedenen Feinden hinterlassen werden. Diese Truhen kann man auch in den Freien Fluren finden. Hier findet man Items, die man vorher bereits in der Vorhalle bei der Vending Box gegen Tokens kaufen konnte, aber auch exklusive Items die man nicht kaufen konnte gibt es hier wie z.B.: Revitalisierungs-Potion. Diese Truhen werden in Blau und Gold dargestellt und verhalten sich in gleicherweise wie die Truhen, die in Bergung gefunden werden. Ein Spieler muss sich direkt vor der Truhe platzieren um diese zu öffnen. Nun muss er nur noch das Item auswählen. Alternativ kann der Spieler entscheiden nichts zu nehmen und einem anderen Spieler dies zu überlassen. Vorhalle Jeder Spieler in der Gruppe kann die Rune of Transfer in der Vorhalle benutzen und den aufgezeichnetet forschritt auf ihrer Runenscheibe oder Runenschlüssel zu wählen und dort zu Starten. Ist der gewählte Flur höher als Flur 1 muss der Spieler eine bestimmte Anzahl an Tokens zahlen um den ausgewählten Flur zu betreten. :Wenn ein Spieler keine Runenscheibe besitzt aus einem Früheren Lauf, kann er eine erhalten in dem er in der Vorhalle die Rune of Transfer untersucht . Nyzul-Insel besteht aus 100 Fluren, aber jeder Durchlauf beginnt immer auf den ersten Flur nach allen fünf Fluren (1, 6, 11, 16, 21, etc.). Jeder Ausgangspunkt ist anwählbar, wenn die Runenscheibe dies gespeichert hat, mindestens den letzten Flur. :Um zum Beispiel mit dem 26 Flur zu starten, muss auf der Runenscheibe bis flur 25 oder Höher gespeichert sein. '' Wenn ein Spieler einen Runen-Schlüssel besitzt, kann dieser jeden beliebigen Flur auswählen. Die anzahl der Tokes die man nach einem Start benötigt, steigen ab einem bestimmen Level immer Höher. Die höhe der Tokens die man nach dem Abschluss als Belohnung erhält (vorausgesetzt die Flur zahlen sind die gleichen) werden immer gleich sein, egal was das Ziel ist oder wie viele Gegner besiegt werden. : Temporäre Items Die Vending Box ist in der Vorhalle neben der Rune of Transfer. Spieler können Wahlweise diese Temporären Items für Tokens erstehen: |width="5%"| |width="5%"| |} :''Manche findet man auch in Armoury Crates, die immer wieder von Gegnern hinterlassen werden. Rune of Transfer Ab dem Beginn befindet sich auf jedem Flur der Nyzul-Insel eine Rune of Transfer. Die Rune of Transfer hat folgende Eigenschaften: *Die Rune of Transfer wird zunächst nur das Ziel anzeigen welches zu erreichen gilt. Nachdem erreichen des Ziels, wird die Rune leuchten (genau so wie die Rune Of Release in den anderen Entsendungsmissionen). *Durch die Aktivierung der Rune of Transfer nach dem erreichen des Fluren Ziels, wird man zum nächsten Flur oder aber hinaus Transportiert. Wenn du den Ausgang der Entsendungsmission wählst, wird davon ausgegangen das diese ein Erfolg war, unabhängig davon wie viele Flure du geschaft hast. Je nachdem wie viele Flure du gemeistert hast, wirst du mit einer bestimmten Anzahl an Tokens Belohnt. Wenn fünf Flure erfolgreich gemeistert wurden und alle Spieler eine Runenscheibe besitzen, wird diese automatisch beim Verlassen Aktualisiert (eine kurze nachricht, wird den Spieler hierauf hinweisen). Am ende eines Flurs, bekommt man gelegentlich die Wahl "Links" oder "Rechts" zu gehen beim wechseln zum nächsten Flur. Eine dieser Entscheidungen kann einen effekt entfesseln, der entweder Nützlich ist für die Gruppe, oder aber Schädlich. *Ein günstiger Effekt kann z.B.: ein Attribut-Bonus, ein Regenerieren, Erfrischen, TP-Regenerieren, Hast oder Konzentrations Effekt sein. *Ein nachteiliger Effekt kann z.B.: Debilitation, Omerta, oder Impairmend, aber im gegenzug zu Bergung, bezieht sich dieser Effekt immer nur auf einem Attribut oder Magie. *Der Effekt wird automatisch entfernt bei wechseln zum nächsten Flur. Wenn du dich entscheidest in den nächsten Flur zu gehen, musst du vorher das Ziel erreichen und somit den Flur abschließen. Wenn du nur noch wenig Zeit hast und du dich für die Option entscheiden musst, das du den Flur nicht mehr in der übrigen Zeit abschließen kannst und ihn verlassen musst, wird diese Entsendung als Gescheitert gewertet und du erhälst keine Tokens und es wird auch kein Fortschritt verzeichnet. Runenscheibe Der Fortschritt eines Spieler durch die Nyzul-Insel Erforschung wird auf der eigenen Runenscheibe gespeichert. :Um eine Runenscheibe zu erhalten, muss man die Rune of Transfer in der Vorhalle anwählen Dies ist sehr wichtig für die Gruppe wenn man bei Flur 1 beginnt, darum seit euch immer sicher, das jeder die Runenscheibe erhalten hat. Wenn nicht, kann der Fortschritt eines Spielers nicht gespeichert werden. '' Wenn ihr die 5 Flure beendet habt, wird dieses auf jeder Runenscheibe der Gruppenmitglieder gespeichert, daher ist es sehr wichtig das sich jeder die Runenscheibe am Anfang holt. Bei der nächsten Entsendung startet ihr dann, wenn ihr der Armbandbesitzer seid, vom nächsten, kommenden Flur (z.B.: 6, 11, 16, 21 etc) der bei euch auf der Runenscheibe gespeichert wurde. *Um weiter zu kommen, muss die gespeicherten Aufzeichnungen immer fünf Flure einschließen. Hier ein kleines Beispiel: Deine gruppe startet bei Flur 41 und ihr schafft es Flur 45 zu beenden, aber eure letzte Speicherung auf eurer Runenscheibe geht nur bis Flur 20, somit wird kein Fortschritt auf euer Runenscheibe gespeichert. *Wenn die Gruppe vor beendigung des fünften Flures aufgibt (oder die zeit läuft ab), werden die bisher geschafften Flure auf der Runenscheibe Gespeichert. Allerdings wird es schon fast unmöglich sein, die nächsten fünf Flure zu meistern. *Die fortschritte die auf der Runenscheibe verzeichnet werden, beeinflussen wie viele Waffenfertigkeitspunkte für das entsperren der Mythic Waffenfertigkeiten. *Alle Spieler erhalten Tokes und Mercenary Rank-punkte, wenn ihr Erfolgreich abschließt und dies auf der Runenscheibe gespeichert wird (man erhält Tokens und Mercenary Rank-Punkte, wenn kein Fortschritt gespeichert werden kann). Feindliche Monster-Arten Die Nyzul-Insel hat zufällig generierte Flure sowie auch 16 unterschiedliche Monster-Arten. Diese Feinde werden von den Archaic Rampart freigesetzt auf jedem Flur und diese werden immer Aggressiver. Alle werden gute Erfahrungspunkte/Limitpunkte hinterlassen sowie Kristalle und für die Monster-Familie typische Items. *Die Berüchtigten Monster müssen nicht dem Typischen Aussehen entsprechen. *Zudem werden auf Fluren mit dem Ziel "Beseitigung aller Feinde" , kann in zufälligen bereichen auch ein Dahak erscheinen *Die Anzahl der zu besiegenden Feinde ist immer unterschiedlich, daher lässt sich dies nicht Auflisten. Notorious Monsters Es gibt verschiedene Notorious Monsters aus ganz Vana'diel die hier gerufen werden können von den Archaic Ramparts der Nyzul-Insel. Die HP und die hohe Stärke von den NMs wird nicht so sein wie es ausserhalb der Entsendung ist, sondern sie wurden in allen Statuswerden angepasst um einen angemessenen ausgleich gegenüber einer level 75 Gruppe zu erzeugen. Die NM's müssen nicht dem grundlegenden Aufbau der flure entsprechen und es ist möglich den gleichen NM zweimal in einem Flur zu begegnen. Nach dem Besiegen eines NMs, wird dieser eine Armoury Crate (Braun- und Goldfarbenand um sie von den Blau/Goldenen Truhen zu unterscheiden die nur Temporäre Items beinhaltet) hinterlassen. Nach dem Öffnen wird man ein ???-Item erhalten, welches man Begutachten lassen kann. Diese haben eine geringe Möglichkeit ein Spezialitem zu sein, welches normalerweise von einem NM ausserhalb der Nyzul-Insel hinterlassen wird. Auch gibt es hier die geringe Chance auf das hinterlassen einer Nyzul-Waffe. Bei dem ziel "Besiege alle Feinde" ist es nicht zwingend einen oder alle NMs zu besiegen. Die NMs können viel zeit Benötigen bis sie Besiegt sind. Es ist wohl das beste den NMs aus den weg zugehen. Ausserdem hinterlassen sie auch nicht wirklich etwas, was für folge Kämpfe nützlich sein könnte geschweige den Gil bringen würde. In Alle 20 Flure, können 18 unterschiedliche NMs erscheinen (diese erscheinungen können sich auch überschneiden): *'Flure 1 - 19': Bat Eye, Shadow Eye, Bomb King, Juggler Hecatomb, Smothered Schmidt, Hellion, Leaping Lizzy, Tom Tit Tat, Jaggedy-Eared Jack, Cactuar Cantautor, Gargantua, Gyre-Carlin, Asphyxiated Amsel, Frostmane, Peallaidh, Carnero, Falcatus Aranei, Emergent Elm *'Flure 21 - 39': Old Two-Wings, Aiatar, Intulo, Orctrap, Valkurm Emperor, Crushed Krause, Stinging Sophie, Serpopard Ishtar, Western Shadow, Bloodtear Baldurf, Zizzy Zillah, Ellyllon, Mischievous Micholas, Leech King, Eastern Shadow, Nunyenunc, Helldiver, Taisaijin, Aquarius *'Flur 41 - 59': Fungus Beetle, Friar Rush, Pulverized Pfeffer, Argus, Bloodpool Vorax, Nightmare Vase, Daggerclaw Dracos, Northern Shadow, Fraelissa, Roc, Sabotender Bailarin, Aquarius, Energetic Eruca, Spiny Spipi, Trickster Kinetix, Drooling Daisy, Bonnacon, Taisaijin *'Flur 61 - 79': Golden Bat, Steelfleece Baldarich, Sabotender Mariachi, Ungur, Swamfisk, Buburimboo, Keeper of Halidom, Serket, Dune Widow, Odqan, Burned Bergmann, Tom Tit Tat, Tyrannic Tunnok, Bloodsucker, Tottering Toby, Southern Shadow, Sharp-Eared Ropipi, Taisaijin, Unut, Vouivre *'Flur 81 - Flur 99': Panzer Percival, Vouivre, Jolly Green, Tumbling Truffle, Capricious Cassie, Amikiri, Stray Mary, Sewer Syrup, Unut, Simurgh, Pelican, Cargo Crab Colin, Wounded Wurfel, Peg Powler, Tom Tit Tat, Jaded Jody, Maighdean Uaine, Taisaijin Ziele Es gibt eine Vielzahl von Möglichen Zielen, um die Rune of Transfer im jeweiligen Flur zu Aktivieren. Jede der folgenden ist möglich: Beseitige alle Feinde Du musst jeden Gegner beseitigen im Flur um die Rune of Transfer zu entsperren. Das schließt auch die Archaic Rampart und jedes Notorious Monsters ein. Manchmal erscheint ein Dahak im Flur, zusätzlich zu den anderen Feinden. Der Dahak ist Gefährlicher als ein gemeinsamer Gegner. Trotz der Bezeichnung "alle Feinde", sind die Gears nur ein nebensächliches Angriffsziel und somit nicht beinhaltet. Du bist also nicht gezwungen, diese Monster zu besiegen (vor allem wenn die anweisung ist, diese ''nicht zu Töten). Beseitige den feindlichen Boss There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. This leader is a Notorious Monster that is unique to Nyzul Isle (they do not appear anywhere else in Vana'diel). They have a unique appearance in contrast to regular members of their family, making them stand out. They are a lot more challenging than the common enemies on the floor, and will take longer to defeat. It's highly recommended to clear any and all aggro nearby before engaging. Depending on the floor layout, it may be advisable to try to pull the leader to Rune of Transfer, or another safe corridor. On every 20 floors, an HNM will be encountered as the the enemy leader; see boss floors below for more information. Das sind mögliche Bosse: Beseitige bestimmte Feinde There is exactly one enemy on the floor that will unlock the Rune of Transfer. The correct enemy does not have the name of a Notorious Monster. Rather, it will be a regular enemy from the floor layout that checks as Impossible to Gauge. The correct enemy will not always be the only one of its kind on the entire floor. If multiple members of a specific family are present, the correct enemy will be the only member of its family that checks as "Impossible to Gauge". :For example, there are multiple Lesser Colibri on the floor, but one checks as Impossible to Gauge. That specific monster is your intended target. The target is never the Archaic Rampart, any randomly placed Notorious Monsters, nor any of the Archaic Gear or Archaic Gears on the floor (if they are present). Beseitige spezielle Feinde There is a particular group of enemies, all of which must be defeated to unlock the Rune of Transfer. These enemies check as Impossible to Gauge, and will always be a group of either Ebony Puddings, Heraldic Imps, Poroggo Gents, Psycheflayers, Qiqirn Treasure Hunters and Qiqirn Archaeologists, or Racing Chariots. There will be 2-5 of these enemies to kill, and they are often scattered about, though sometimes they appear in pairs. They will not necessarily match the floor layout. If they do, you will need to distinguish them from ordinary enemies of the same family (for example, Black Puddings are just normal monsters, Ebony Puddings are your targets). You do not need to eliminate any normal monsters, even if they share the same family as the targets. However, it may be a good idea to eliminate those near the targets due to aggro. Aktiviere alle Lampen Das kann eines von den folgenden Drei sein: #Es gibt nur eine Lampe und jeder muss sie Aktivieren. #*When you use the lamp, it says "The certification code for all party members is required to activate this lamp." #*If a member of the party leaves the zone (using the fireflies or returning to home point), they will not be allowed back in and this objective will fail if they had not already touched the lamp. #Es gibt 3-6 Lampen die zur gleichenzeit Aktiviert werden müssen. #*When you use a lamp, it says "This lamp cannot be activated unless all other lamps are activated at the same time." and gives you the option to activate it. Do not activate it yet; wait until there is someone at all lamps, then everyone select "Yes" at the same time. #*If you activate your lamp but the others aren't all activated at the same time, it says "All lamps on this floor are activated, but some other action appears to be necessary in order to activate the rune of transfer." This means you need to wait for them all to turn off (after ~30 sec), then try again. #:Despite the wording of this message, it will also be displayed if several lamps are lit at the same time, but 1 or more remain unlit. #*After a lamp turns off, there is a cooldown period of ~30 seconds before you can activate it again. It says "It appears you cannot activate this lamp for some time..." #Es gibt 3-6 Lampen die in einer unbekannten reihenfolge aktiviert werden müssen. Dies ist oft die Schwierigste Version #*Activating a lamp doesn't turn it on (light it up) immediately, it will only turn on after all the lamps on that floor have been activated by clicking on them and selecting "Yes". #*When all lamps have been activated, they will all turn on. After a few seconds, lamps which were activated in the right order remain on, while those activated in the wrong order will turn off. #*The order of activation for the lamps that turned off needs to be adjusted until all of the lamps stay on and the Rune of Transfer is activated. #**A correctly activated lamp will need to be "activated" again, even though it will still appear to be on. Freier Flur! Hier gibt es kein Ziel; Die Rune of Transfer ist schon hell und du kannst sofort in die nächste Etage. Hier gibt es keine Feinde als Ziel. Allerdings gibt es Armoury Crates, deren Inhalt zufällige Temporäre Items beinhaltet.. :Das auftreten dieses Ziel ist sehr selten nach einer Links/Rechts wahl beim aufsteigen der Etagen. Sekundäre Ziele Ocassionally, a secondary objective will be given along with one of the others. Failing this secondary objective will not cause you to fail the mission, but you may be penalised with a random Pathos, a time limit penalty (-1 minute), or a token reward penalty at the end of the run. Vermeide die Entdeckung von Archaic gears! You must accomplish the primary objective without aggroing a single Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears. *Pulling an Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears with Ranged Attack/Singing/Ninjutsu does not count as "discovery" (as you made the first strike), and avoids the penalty. You can also pull with magic spells, but only if you cast outside of the magic aggro radius. Care should be used as they may move closer while casting. *When this secondary objective is given on an "Eliminate all enemies" floor, the gears do not need to be defeated to complete the primary objective. *Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears all have True Sound detection and aggros any magic casting or job abilities, making it very difficult to avoid detection. Zerstöre KEINE Archaic gears! You must accomplish the primary objective without killing a single Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears. *When this secondary objective is given on an "Eliminate all enemies" floor, the gears are exempt from the primary objective. *Both singular Archaic Gear and triple Archaic Gears run at the same speed as normal players, and can be despawned if aggro is lost. A player with enhanced movement speed can easily kite the gears and, provided only the kiter has hate, will lead to them despawning. Boss Flur On every twentieth floor, you will encounter a HNM that appears in other parts of Vana'diel that can drop pieces of the Goliard, Denali, or Askar sets and always drops one of the Nyzul Weapons. *On floors 20 and 40, you will encounter either Adamantoise, Behemoth, or Fafnir. *On floors 60, 80, and 100, you will encounter either Cerberus, the Hydra, or Khimaira. These versions of the HNMs have some substantially lower stats than their standard Vana'diel counterparts, whereas others (attack, magic resist) may be similar. They can still be affected by most enfeebles. Some specific notes: *Adamantoise's Tortoise Song is enhanced to dispel all buffs, instead of just song & roll effects. *Fafnir's Hurricane Wing is actually stronger than his Dragon's Aery incarnation, and can still Spike Flail like all other wyrms. *Cerberus' Magma Hoplon move cannot be dispelled. Must be broken through with about 700-1000 damage. The floor 100 bosses, unlike at floors 60 and 80, can use their families' signature low-health desperation moves: Cerberus's Gates of Hades, Hydra's Nerve Gas, and Khimaira's Fulmination. Much like elsewhere, these moves will only be used once their health is lowered to 25%. This can be dangerous if they are not taken out quickly. *There will also be an Archaic Rempart next to the HNM; this can be used to build TP before engaging the boss. *Heavy DD that are expecting to pull hate on the HNM fights are recommended to purchase a Fanatic's Drink (Invincible effect - immunity to physical damage for 30 seconds) for 200 tokens from the Vending Box at the start. :*Samurai who will be using Meikyo Shisui along with a Fanatic's Drink are also recommended to purchase a Dusty Wing for 200 tokens. The wing will give you an instant 300 TP, and if Meikyo Shisui is still in effect, will allow 3 additional Weapon Skills. Because of this, Samurai are extremely effective at demolishing these bosses. Belohnungen ???-items The rewards this Assault mission are similar to that of the other 5 Assault areas, but with a different twist. Throughout the mission, you will (most likely) encounter a few familiar Notorious Monsters while completing your objectives. Upon defeating them, an "Armoury Crate" will drop, and whoever opens it will receive a ??? Item (for example, the Cactuar Cantautor, which usually drops Kung Fu Shoes, has ??? Footwear from its Armoury Crate). Be warned that these NMs are not as weak as they are outside of the Assault mission and should be treated with caution. All ??? Items must be appraised like normal in order to obtain the true reward. Be advised that the appraisal rarely results in the NM's item drop; most of the time it will just be low level equipment. Also, for NMs such as Leaping Lizzy and Argus, the appraisal would only result in the Rare and Exclusive version currently dropped by the NM, not the original unexclusive version. Nyzul Waffen Notorious Monsters also have a chance of dropping one of the 20 "Nyzul Weapons" - the base form of the Mythic Weapons. These items are added to treasure pool along with any other item drops (not in the Armoury Crate). All the HNM bosses every twenty floors will always drop one random weapon. The HNM on Floor 100 of Nyzul Isle will drop 2 of the 20 Nyzul Weapons; one weapon will be for the job of the Runic Disc holder (the one that selected floor 96 on entry), while the other weapon is for a random job. Nyzul Rüstungen In addition to these potential rewards, every 20 floors there will be a HNM boss that has a chance to drop a new piece of armor from one of these sets: *Askar Korazin Set *Goliard Saio Set *Denali Jacket Set The footwear are dropped on Floor 20, leg pieces on 40, handgears on 60, body piece on 80, and head gear on 100. |width="5%"| |width="5%"| |} |width="5%"| |} Abschluss Completing one or more floors of Nyzul Isle Investigation for the first time, as long as you exit via the rune of transfer will reward you with 5 points toward your Mercenary Rank promotion. Subsequent completions, as long as you exit via the rune of transfer, will reward you with 1 point. Upon completing Floor 100, the entire party (if they are currently on floor 96-99) will receive a Runic Key. The Runic Key is required to begin An Imperial Heist, which is the first in a series of quests which allow you to upgrade the Mythic Weapons. The key also reduces the weapon skill point quota for "Unlocking a Myth" quests to 250. Karten Die In-Game Karte kan nicht benutzt werden für Nyzul-Insel. Allerdings werden die einzelnen Fluren aus abgesperrten Bereiche der untenstehenden Karten bestehen. Image:Nyzul_Isle_1.jpg|Nyzul Isle 1 Image:Nyzul_Isle_2.jpg|Nyzul Isle 2 Image:Nyzul_Isle_3.jpg|Nyzul Isle 3 Image:Nyzul_Isle_4.jpg|Nyzul Isle 4 Image:Nyzul_Isle_5.jpg|Nyzul Isle 5 Image:Nyzul_Isle_6.jpg|Nyzul Isle 6 Image:Nyzul_Isle_7.jpg|Nyzul Isle 7 Image:Nyzul_Isle_8.jpg|Nyzul Isle 8 Beachte aber, das nur ein Teil der Karte tatsächlich benutzt werden kann, da die Flure rein nach Zufallsprinzip aufgebaut werden. Siehe auch *Gaea's Nyzul-Insel Guide Spiel Beschreibung ;Mission´s Beschreibung :Du wurdest beauftragt das Areal der Nyzul-Insel zu erforschen, bevor die A.A.R.I. ein Forschungsteam Entsenden kann. Da dies aber ein Inoffizieller Auftrag ist, wirst du wohl keine Belohnung dafür erhalten. Kategorie:Missionen Kategorie:Entsendung